


His Butler, Observing by Deadcellredux

by Nikki373, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Cats, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki373/pseuds/Nikki373, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: His Master is, indeed, delightfully testy this morning.





	His Butler, Observing by Deadcellredux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Butler, Observing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297663) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Originally posted prior to 2013 on LJ

**Fic** : [His Butler, Observing by Deadcellredux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/297663)  
**Length** : 0:04:30  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/His%20Butler,%20Observing%20by%20Deadcellredux.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
